


Cores

by allec_rameht



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Colors, Double Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: A principal cor. A sua cor, Nick. O seu Joe.
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas





	Cores

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-Reader: Mah

Amarelo, amarelo-ouro, amarelo claro, ameixa, azul, azul-céu, azul claro, azul escuro, azul-petróleo, branco, carmim, cinza, cinza claro, cinza escuro, índigo, laranja, lavanda, lima, marrom, preto, rosa, rosa-choque, roxo, turquesa, verde, verde-mar, verde-oliva, vermelho, salmão, violeta e outras.

Cores. Claras ou escuras. Vivas ou mortas. Amadas ou odiadas. São simplesmente cores. Cores que preenchem seu rosto. Cores que você usa. Cores que você ama. Cores que eu visto. Cores que você repara. São somente cores. Você as passa para a tela, invertendo o rumo inicial delas. Elas são o antônimo, ou seria o sinônimo?

Cores que vemos, mas não reparamos. Cores que falam, mas não são ouvidas. Cores que querem atenção. Cores que tem a **sua** atenção. Por isso, visto-me com as mais variadas cores, para ver se você passa o pincel em mim, manchando o pincel e a tela.

Cores que não serão mais cores. Cores que depois você abandona. Cores que você usou e abusou, mas não significa nada. Eu quero ser essa cor. A principal cor. A sua cor, Nick. O **seu** Joe.

Cores. Simples palavra que para você é tudo. Simples palavra que você passou em mim. Simples palavra que é a sua obra em mim. Cores.


End file.
